1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to AC high power voltage systems within a vehicle, and in particular to, an AC ground fault detection system of a vehicle.
2. Background of Related Art
Vehicles are becoming increasingly accommodated to the use of passenger electronic convenience devices within the vehicle. Such devices typically run from a main DC power supply system where a typical 12 Vdc power supply is provided at one or more locations of the vehicle to accommodate powering a passenger's electrical convenience device.
For a vehicle system to accommodate a personal convenience device that utilizes AC power, the vehicle system must convert the DC voltage to an AC voltage. The DC voltage from the battery is converted to a low AC voltage (e.g., 12 Vac). Thereafter, the low AC voltage is provided to a transformer to step-up the voltage to a high voltage (e.g., 400 Vac). Thereafter, down converters may be used to step down the voltage to a 220 Vac or 110 Vac for providing power to a power outlet within the vehicle.
The power outlets and other AC load devices are locations where a passenger may come into contact with the AC voltage. If a passenger of the vehicle comes in contact with the high voltage power source, then isolation between the primary and secondary of the power system is lost. Current enters the passenger's body through the contacting portion (e.g., a hand) and exits through another portion of the body (e.g., the feet) that is contact with a ground (i.e., the vehicle). The passenger's body is basically electrically coupled to the vehicle resulting in electrical shock to the passenger and possible serious injury to the passenger.